daltonacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dobry Hall School For Girls
Founding Dobry Hall was founded a little later than Dalton Academy. It was founded by Mrs. Susanna Dalton-Dobry (grand-niece to Herman Dalton), to create a school for elegant, well-mannered young ladies being groomed for their launch to society. Eventually, it did become a private academic school for girls. Dobry Hall girls are known for being excellent role models as young ladies, with good manners, neat way of dress, clever minds, with fine moral values that created a history of success and excellent social standing. Present Day There are day students, but there are also two dormitories in Dobry, which is smaller than Dalton. They have well-maintained grounds with an excellent arts and music program, and a similarly punishing academic curriculum. The girls are encouraged to “go past their boundaries” and find a field which they feel they will be best suited for, as the modern woman can do anything she sets her mind to. Student Life There are options for day students, but there are also two dormitories. There is Prima and Royal. Prima is marked by the gold arrowhead pin, and Royal with the pearl arrowhead pin. Between the two, a Royal girl is (by a certain degree) more like the ideal Dobry girl. Prima girls are a little more…creative. This doesn’t mean that Royals are goody-two shoes. (Some Dobry girls are. Some are not. Some are VERY VERY NOT.) It’s just that they might have a bit more restraint than Primas. Both dorms have a supervising teacher, and a Leader (a senior girl). Only two girls are in a room together, and they are expected to clean up after themselves and tend to their rooms as fit (Leader inspects every day to see if everyone’s things are neat. But there are still certain rooms—and girls—you’ll end up giving up on). Also, an achievement earned by a girl in a dorm (high grades, winning an award, performing well in a contest, whatever) earns the dorm a “star” in the board in the main school’s entrance hall. Misdeeds will rob your dorm of a star. You’ll notice that Royal’s side is a glimmering stream of stars like the flag of the United States at any given occasion. Prima’s times come and go, but they have their own share (They would have more if they cared a little more about demerits). The stars aren’t a competition, they don’t mean anything. Just the admin’s way of “urging” the girls to work hard. You can’t exactly call the two Dorms rivals. Lots of girls have friends in the other dorm. But they do have moments. Each Dorm’s ways of running things (mainly, how the Leader runs it) makes each dorm like an independent all-girl country. And that is where the Dobry backstory ends and the present begins. Now it’s like in Dalton: your life will depend greatly on which dorm you’ll want to go into. Relations with Dalton Academy The Dobry girls and Dalton boys get along well. They see them from time to time. The girls have permission to make use of Dalton’s bigger library and museum. And the Dobrys always have all-access passes to Dalton’s public events, and they’re the school called in for school dances. Dalton boys can visit Dobry Hall, but they are not allowed to set foot in the Dorms, and vice versa.